1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasper and a grasping tool which, for example, arrest bleeding and obstruct an incised portion.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a grasper which is inserted into a channel of an endoscope so as to be used for observation through the endoscope, a conventional grasper is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-224124. The conventional grasper includes an introduction tube which is inserted into a body cavity; an operational wire which is inserted into the introduction tube so as to advance and retract, and a clip which is detachably attached to a distal end portion of the introduction tube and is operated by the operational wire so as to grasp a body tissue.
In the conventional grasper, the introduction tube is inserted into a body cavity through a channel of an endoscope, and the clip attached to the distal end of the introduction tube is disposed to face a place at which a body tissue is to be grasped, that is, a wound of the body tissue. In this state, while the operational wire is pulled toward an at-hand side, the clip is moved. Then, the distal end of the clip which is biased to spread is closed by a pressing ring attached to the distal end of the introduction tube. Accordingly, the body tissue surrounding the wound of is grasped by the clip, and the clip is indwelled in the body as it is. On the other hand, the introduction tube and the operational wire are drawn out of the body together with the endoscope.